Assassin,Heir,and Son of Chaos
by bring the money
Summary: Percy Jackson hated after his half-brother comes along to ruin his life. But when Percy runs away and attempts to die, will the strongest deity in the universe become his father? And what happens when he has to go back to Earth to save it from another war? Find out!(poll for Percy's match choices on my account) review plz! (Only nice stuff) :)
1. Chapter 1

**(Third Person POV)**

Percy stood there at the edge of Olympus. He wondered to himself, _Should I end my misery? _ The events of the past few days flashed through his head.

*FLASHBACK*

_The giant war had just ended and the seven had been flashed to Olympus to be given prizes. Leo,Frank, Hazel, Piper, and Jason were gifted with immortal. Percy was up next. "Percy Jackson," Zeus thundered (A.N. lol! The puns!). Percy walked up to the King of the Gods throne and bowed. "You shall be gifted with godhood. Do you accept," Zeus asked. Percy looked back at Annabeth who smiled at him. _

_"I can't my lord, but I have one wish," Percy replied. _

_"Very well boy what is it," Zeus asked face red with fury that the boy had blown off this great gift once again._

_"I wish for Hestia and Hades to have their thrones back on the Olympian council," Percy said much to the shock of Hestia and Hades._

_"Very well," Zeus said as two thrones grew out of the ground._

_The first throne was made entirely out of flames and made everyone calm and peaceful. The second was a black throne covered in precious jewels including diamonds, emeralds, and pearls. The armrests of the throne were made of femurs and the end of the armrests were skulls._

_Hestia jumped up from the hearth and hugged Percy so hard he lost his breath. Meanwhile Hades smiled at Percy and patted him on the back._

_Hestia and Hades sat on their thrones and then Zeus screamed, "Annabeth Chase!" Annabeth bowed. "Do you accept immortality? You would be the architect of Olympus forever."_

_Annabeth's eyes glazed over. "YES MY LORD," Annabeth almost screamed. _

_Percy looked on a little sad at what she had done but thought that she deserved it._

_With all the gifts granted Percy and the new immortals walked into camp._

_After three nights partying, things went back to normal. Percy was on border patrol when he saw a boy running away from a hellhound straight towards camp._

_Percy ran to the outside of the border and killed the hellhound swiftly but not before the hellhound howled drawing the entire camp to the noise they had heard. Percy looked back at the boy. He had black hair and blue eyes._

_When the camp got there they saw gold dust but before Percy could say anything the boy said "I killed the monster while that guy right there stood and watched," the boy said while pointing at Percy. All the campers glared at Percy and Chiron looked disappointed but before Percy could say anything a trident glowed above the boys head._

_Chiron and the campers bowed. "All hail..." Chiron said not knowing the boys name._

_"Nick," the boy said looking smug at all the people bowing before him._

_Chiron started again. "All hail Nick! Son of Poseidon god of the oceans, earthquakes and storms!"_

_This is where the trouble began. Being the cocky boy he was he wanted to be leader of the camp. But when he found out Percy was the leader, he started to frame things on Percy._

_He was blamed for crushing Katie's plants. Blamed for breaking Will's and Thalia's favourite bows. Accused of stealing the Stoll's clothes and breaking Clarisse's spear. Framed of ripping up Nico's last picture of Bianca. Lots of horrible things blamed on him by Nick. Nick, the real person who did those horrible things. But the only ones who knew it wasn't Percy were Nick and Percy himself._

_The last straw that made Percy go overboard was seeing Annabeth making out with Nick and Poseidon saying, "Nick is my favorite and only son alive! Any others alive are disowned besides Triton."_

_Percy, after seeing and hearing all of this was crying and ran back to his cabin where he packed his stuff, wrote a letter to Chiron, and left the damp without anyone noticing. Then he somehow wound up on Olympus._

*End Flashback*

With these memories finished he leaped off Olympus and started plummeting to the ground_._


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Thanks to Lord Revan Flame and rodgerskfan for being my first two favorites! Also, thanks to RicardoGama and Lord Revan Flame (again! I feel so loved :D) for being my first followers! Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chaos POV<strong>

_How could children be so cruel to their saviour? _This was Chaos's thought as he watched Percy being hated and ignored after that _BRAT_of a child came along. He watched as Percy was blamed for things he did not do. Watched as he was disowned. Watched as the boy's heart was broken. But when he saw the boy attempt to kill himself by throwing himself off Olympus he knew he had to do something.

**Percy's POV**

I started to fall faster and faster and I was accepting the fact that I was about to die. But I wasn't sad about dying, oh no. _I was happy._Happy that my torment would be over. Happy that I wasn't going to go through anymore heartbreak or be hated by everyone. Happy that… My thoughts were interrupted by a black portal opening underneath me.

At first I thought that this was Hades coming to collect me early and save me from the pain by bringing me to the underworld. After all that would be a great 'thank you from Hades after getting his throne back on Olympus. But when I fell through I wasn't met by Hades...and worse this was someone I didn't know.

In front of me was a man dressed from head to toe in a black cloak covered with stars and planets. His head was uncovered and I saw the man's eyes. Instead of the normal colors you might see in an iris, the iris was pitch black and his pupils were white and shining like a star.

"Are you alright young man? You know, killing yourself isn't a wise answer to your predicament,"the man said.

"Who...who _are_you,"Percy asked. This man had such a powerful aura that he felt as if he should have bowed immediately when he felt it.

"I'm Chaos, Percy," the man now identified as Chaos said.

_That explains his powerful aura,_I thought. I went to bow to the most powerful deity ever known of but Chaos stopped me mid bow.

"There's no need for that Percy," Chaos said after lifting me up from my bow.

I then realised something and asked one of my famous, and stupid questions. "How do you know my name?" I questioned. Chaos merely laughed at his question before answering.

"I'm the Creator of the Universe, and you defeated my grandson and daughter. How could I not know of you?" Chaos replied.

I immediately facepalmed myself in my thoughts. "I'm sorry about defeating your grandson and daughter but-" I tried to say but Chaos cut him off.

"Percy do not be sorry. They were evil and needed to be defeated. Now Percy I have seen what has happened to you because of the awful son of Poseidon and I have a proposition for you." Chaos said.

I wondered what this proposition could be? Money? Didn't want it...Fame? Didn't want that either… What could it be that would make me so happy after what that _wretched_camp had done?

"Percy," Chaos continued. "How would you like to become my son?"

I was shocked and my face must have shown it because Chaos started to laugh a little. I started to smile. _A family, _I thought. _I can have a family again! A family that might actually care about me! _"I accept Lord Chaos!"

Chaos laughed. "Percy do not call me Lord. Instead how about you call me….dad."

I was overjoyed but suddenly Chaos started to chant something in greek with his hand pointed at me. From what I could tell Chaos had said, _I now adopt you as the son of Chaos and my heir. _A black beam shot from Chaos's hand and right into my chest. I felt like I was being incinerated. I kept my screams in so as not to look weak until I passed out after the pain left my body.

**Chaos POV**

I couldn't have been more happy than now. Percy...I mean...my new son had accepted my proposal. I planned for him to become my heir when/if I faded and he would become my Assassin and the commander of my vast armies.

He would choose the generals of course...and which sector they would be in. These generals could be alive or dead. I already thought I knew of some generals he might choose so they're waiting in my palace.

I started to chant and when I finished I looked down and saw that Percy had been knocked unconscious from the amount of pain he had been put through. I picked him up, carried him to his room and told guards to stand outside to escort him to the council room when he awakened. I left him a note saying that there would be a guard outside that would escort him to me.

_Then, _I thought, _we will begin his training._**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>(AN) I will probably only update on the weekends due to school. Sorry if you get frustrated with waiting. Also, please vote for Percy's GF. There is a poll on my profile._**


End file.
